Pheremone High
by ShellyLove
Summary: The Nubbins are increasing the temperature within the walls of the Sanctuary.


Will's eyes traveled her body, glowing in the light of the fire. She watched him, her blue eyes turned black in the shadows of the flames. An intense heat filled the room, Will let a ragged breath pass his lips. He watched as Helen cocked her head to the side, studying him her lips curled into a sexy smile. The tension climbed as their eyes locked, Helen felt warmth gather at the apex of her thighs. Neither moved, their heated gaze tensing the muscles in their bodies.

Helen dropped her hand from its place twirling a lock of her hair. Will's eyes followed her slim hand as it came to rest low on her abdomen, he watched as Helen's slim fingers began to make slow circles on the fabric of her shirt. Helen watched as the young psychiatrist's eyes traveled up her body, causing her insides to set fire. She squirmed a bit under his scrutiny but held fast when his eyes met hers.

Will swallowed, "I'm, I'm gonna go to bed," his voice husky as he spoke.

Helen cocked an eyebrow and murmured, "Sweet dreams," her mouth kept that same sultry smile.

Will stood, shoving a hand in the pocket of his jeans and motioned to the fire as he said, "Don't forget to put out the fire."

Helen shook her head slightly, smiling as she replied, "I never do," her eyes challenging him.

Will hesitated a moment, some invisible force holding him there, begging him to take her then and there. He pushed those thoughts away and left the room.

Helen sighed and shook her head, the intensity had left the room with Will but she was still achingly aroused. For a moment she considered handling the problem herself, her slim fingers unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, revealing the swell of her breasts. She dragged her hands down her body, her mind drifting to thoughts of her protégé caressing her curves.

Her hands became his, kneading her breasts, pinching her tight nipples through her shirt. Helen groaned as his hands traveled to the waistband of her skirt. He pulled her shirt from her skirt and slowly undid the zipper, his fingers teasing the skin just above her panties. She sighed loudly, reclining against the arm of the sofa her hands slipping beneath the silk of her underwear.

Helen was wet, wetter than she'd been in a long time. She slipped a finger into her wet folds, her back arching against her hand. Her sighs became more frequent as her fingers found her clit, but it wasn't enough. Helen slowed and removed her hands from her body.

"Dammit," she cursed to the empty room. She needed more; she needed the touch of a man. Helen stood and righted her clothes and set off to the library. If she couldn't sate her arousal, she'd ignore it.

The sound of her heels on the wooden floor of the Sanctuary halls calmed Helen somewhat as she stalked towards the library. She would get a good book and head to bed, that was all that need be done. She'd wake up in the morning and get back to studying the Nubbins. Helen rounded the corner and stepped into the vast library and stopped short.

xxxx

Will sat in a comfortable red armchair; his long legs perched on the wooden table as he read. His blue eyes, framed by his glasses, danced intently across the page as he read. Helen's heart began to race as she watched him read, how could this simple act turn her on? Helen breathed deeply and set out towards the bookshelf directly in front of Will, it was where she'd placed her favorite books. She paid him no mind as she bent over, scanning the titles.

Will had heard her approach but refused to look up; he was still attempting to rid his mind of reckless thoughts involving that very woman. Will raised his eyes from his book and immediately grew hard. Across the table Helen was bent over in front of the bookshelves, her black skirt riding up ending just below her round, perfect ass. Will was overcome with a need so intense that he set his book aside and gripped the chair. His mind whirled, instinct began to take over, God he wanted her.

Helen couldn't focus on the books in front of her; she could feel Will's eyes on her. The thought excited her; her arousal was almost dripping down her thighs. Still, she continued to run her hands over the spines of her favorite books as though she couldn't decide on one. In all honesty, reading was the last thing on her mind. It was then that she felt two hands grab her hips from behind, their grip hard and bruising. A small gasp of surprise escaped her, but quickly turned to a moan as he ground his erection against her.

Will ground his lower body against hers once more, Helen gripped the shelf for support as she moaned loudly. She felt his hands travel up her back and round her torso to cup her breasts. Helen moaned and pushed her ass against him causing him to hiss in pleasure. Helen spun into him, her hands gripping his shirt and roughly dragging it over his head. Her hands ran over his chest and toned stomach, the muscles clenching at her touch. Helen chanced a glance up into his eyes, his blue eyes were dark with arousal but they retained the usual softness she found there.

Will lowered his head and captured her lips softly, as he backed her against the wall of books. Helen responded with earnest, her tongue dancing with his. Tasting her spurred Will on, he made quick work of her shirt and bra before taking a nipple in his mouth. Helen sighed and gripped his thick hair in her hands pressing him even closer to her body. Will switched to her other nipple, biting then soothing the place with his tongue.

Books dug into her back, but Helen could feel nothing but Will's lips on her body. He released her nipple and slid down to his knees kissing her stomach as he went. Will's mouth never left her abdomen as he lowered her skirt and panties to the floor. She stood before him, flushed and naked save for her black heels. Will could see that she was more than ready for him, her wet juices trickling down her thighs.

Helen arched her back as she felt his mouth on her center. "Oh God," she moaned as his tongue entered her swiftly before his teeth took her clit.

Her taste intoxicated him; he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue continued to work her clit as he inserted two fingers into her wet folds causing Helen to moan loudly, her hips bucking against his hand. Helen held the shelves for support as her abdomen ignited and she shattered, drawing his name out on a long moan.

Will lapped up her juices and removed his hand from her and kissed his way back up her body. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back against the books, a small dreamy smile gracing her lips. Will kissed her slowly, lazily as she came down. Helen tasted herself on him and it was hot. Helen pulled back from him and took his right hand, still covered in her wetness, and sucked her arousal from each of his fingers. Will moaned and attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at the column of her throat. Helen's hands moved over Will's back, her nails digging into his skin as she moaned.

Helen lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I need you, William. I need you now."

Will groaned in response and stepped away from her, pulling her along by the hand to the armchair he'd recently vacated. Helen turned to him and removed his belt, pushing his jeans down to the ground. He kicked them away and groaned as her fist closed around his shaft. She pumped him, his hips bucking into her hands as he kissed her roughly, her mouth swallowing his groans.

Will reached down to her hand and stilled her movement before turning her from him and rubbing his erection against her. Helen moaned and lowered one knee into the arm chair and gripped the arm and back for support as Will buried himself inside her. His hands pulled her body back against his, increasing the friction of their bodies.

Will groaned as he thrust into her, murmuring "Magnus."

Helen stilled, a smirk forming on her lips as she leaned away from him until he was no longer inside her.

With a devilish grin she turned her head to him and ordered, "Say my name," as she rubbed her ass against him.

Will groaned and his hips bucked forward, but Helen had moved away from him.

"Say it," she commanded, reaching behind her for his erection. She pumped him, spreading pre-cum over the tip. She slipped his dick just inside her entrance, teasing him as he groaned. Helen eyed him, challenging him.

Will had had enough of her games; he grabbed her hips and slammed into her hard, causing Helen to scream. Will leaned over her, his lips to her ear. "Helen," he groaned, thrusting into her.

Helen moaned in response, her hands gripping the chair beneath her. Will pulled out of her and sat down in the chair, pulling Helen down to straddle him. Positioned just above him, his eyes met hers as he pulled her down, impaling her on his length. Helen arched her back and moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as she ground her body against him. His hands urged her on, running up her back as she rode him. Will groaned as Helen picked up the pace, her breasts bouncing. Will felt himself growing close, so he thrust up to meet her hitting her cervix each time.

Helen moaned above him, her movements growing erratic as she neared the brink. Helen clenched her walls around him as she came long and hard, his name on her lips. Will followed as color exploded behind his eyes, spilling himself inside her. Helen fell against him as she came down, kissing his neck lightly. Will breathed deeply, her scent all around him.

Helen remained still as her breathing returned to normal. God it had been so long since she'd came like that, she felt rejuvenated. She raised herself up; he was soft inside her still. Helen waited for him to raise his eyes to hers. Will kept his head tilted back and eyes closed, afraid of what was awaiting him in her eyes. He'd just had sex with his boss in her library, but God had it felt good.

Realizing he was intentionally not looking at her, Helen ground her hips against his. Will hissed but did not open his eyes, so she ground her hips once more. She felt him harden within her as he opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes darkened once more, but held a fear within their depths. Helen leaned down and kissed him softly, grinding against him again.

Will stilled her movements, "What is this?" he asked his voice husky.

Helen quietly responded, "I don't know, but don't you want to find out?"

Helen clenched her inner walls around him, running her nails over his nipples eliciting a groan from the psychiatrist beneath her.

Will groaned, "Helen Magnus, you're going to be the death of me," as he thrust up into her, hard once more.

Helen's soft laugh turned into a sigh as they lost themselves once more in each other.


End file.
